


Gianna Abernathy- Haymitch Daughter AU:)

by eranaeliza_01



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Haymitch Abernathy in the 75th Hunger Games, Hunger Games, Other, Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: Gianna Abernathy is a songwriter from the capitol. When Gianna's mother passes away, she seeks her father, hoping she can help the star-crossed lovers of District 12 and connect with the father she never had (its sweet, I dare you to read it).  Set after Katniss and Peeta find out about the quarter quell\75th Hunger Games.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gianna Abernathy- Haymitch Daughter AU:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this short story, feel free to tell me what you think and enjoy :)

Now that I am seeing her in person, Gianna was the spitting image of Haymitch. Short blond hair curls around her face and her eyes had the same resting look from when Haymitch wasn’t subdued by alcohol. Peeta let her in with a curt nod and she sits across from us in the living room of Haymitches house. Haymitch sits in the corner, drink in hand and looking grave.

“Nice house,” Gianna offers, looking past the filth. I nod slowly, trying to catch anything off about this girl, what did she really want?

“So, what did you have in mind when you said you could help us?” Peeta asks expectantly.

“I am a songwriter, I can easily rub your romance the right way for the quell and it would be good publicity for me too-”.

“That’s just selfish!” I blurt, sitting straighter in my seat. Gianna doesn’t look intimidated, even sitting with three victors that could easily kill her. Disgust fills me when I see her expression. Pity.

“You’d know a lot about selfishness I bet,” Gianna hissed. I try to rise from my seat, but Peeta grabs my arm. Haymitch's snickers only fuel my fire.

“Enough, let’s stay on track,” He says evenly. He tries to hold my hand, but I snatch it back, not in the mood. It was his idea to trust her when she called him and said she wanted to help. She was definitely Haymitch’s daughter but that didn’t mean she would actually be able to help us.

“You need people on your side. At least until the Capitol gets overrun, then I’ll leave you alone. The only payment I need is to see my father,” Gianna looks to Haymitch with a look I can’t read.

“Why don’t you just go back to your mother in the capitol and leave things with us,” Haymitch growls, drink spilling as he gestures ‘us’. I feel somewhat triumphant that he agrees.

“My mother is dead,” Gianna states, mellowing for only a second, “My new purpose of life is to help the star-crossed lovers of District 12 while I still can, good day”. 

The three of us watch in silence as she leaves. She doesn’t seem to know what she is getting herself into, or maybe, she knows all too well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Without my permission, and certainly not Haymitchs, Peeta arranged for Gianna to live with Haymitch in the victor’s village. I had protested, asking what the government would think if they found out the Gianna was Haymitchs daughter. Peeta had said something in return, but I refused to listen. I sought out Haymitch, instead, not expecting what I saw when I opened the door to his house. Haymitch was sitting at the cleaned kitchen table while Gianna combed his hair. She was grinning and murmuring, with which he returned in smiles and laughs. I’d never seen Haymitch like this and didn’t know what to think. I felt jealous, maybe because I had never been able to make Haymitch this happy or maybe because I was missing the presence of my father all over again. Gianna hears me shut the door and raises her head, her smile falters a little and I think she was expecting Peeta. What was going on between her and Peeta anyway?

“Morning Katniss,” Gianna greets, much kinder than her steely and untrustworthy facade from the last time I saw her, “I started cleaning the kitchen, but its going to take a while, how could you live in such filth?”.

Gianna leaves the room momentarily for something and I take a seat beside Haymitch.

“Letting her comb your hair is one thing, but she’s cleaning your kitchen!”.

“Shes a card that one, kind of reminds me of you,” Haymitch takes a sip from his drink, I take it and give it a sniff.

“Its...tea?” I ask, perplexed.

“She makes nice tea,” Haymitch counters, snatching back the cup, but not attempting to drink it again. 

“She is making you soft, I thought you didn’t want to have anything to lose?”. Haymitch stiffens and pushes the cup away. Gianna comes back with a broom but he shoos her away.

“Its alright, I’d better start in your room anyway,” She says merrily.

“Well?” I insist, mentally probing Haymitch for answers.

“I don’t know!” Haymitch exclaims. “She just lost her mother, this is the least I can do!”. Then he stands and stomps up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights shone on Gianna from every angle, illuminating her face. I prayed she was better at acting than me and could distract the Capitols people from noticing her excruciating resemblance to Haymitch. She was wearing a sleek purple dress that glimmered when she turned, Caesar had complimented her the moment she strutted onto the stage, guitar in hand.

“Tell me about how you realised you wanted to write for our star-crossed lovers,” Caesar exaggerated the star-crossed lover’s bit, making my stomach churn slightly.

“Isn’t it obvious? From the second their story started they were inspiration at its finest! They are so remarkable, I wouldn't be able to work beside anyone else” I wanted to think that Gianna was just sugarcoating things for the crowd, but she seemed generally pleased.

“We are all quite taken to them of course!” Caesar laughed, “Can you tell us a bit about you, where you come from.”

“I was born in the Capitol and always wanted to be a songwriter, my life was filled with music, and when I saw Katniss and Peeta I felt I’d found my muses. I went straight to District 12 and we have been working together ever since!”

“Now that we have heard about your songwriting for our star-crossed lovers, would you like do give us a live performance?” Caesar grinned slyly and I realised that I had not heard any of Gianna’s songs yet, I’d not even heard her play.

“Of course! I didn’t bring my guitar for nothing,” Gianna exclaims as Caesar and the crowd goes wild. For a few seconds there is complete utter silence, the Capitol, and possibly the whole of Panem, sit excitedly, dying to hear even a little bit of what Gianna has been working on. She waits for effect before plucking a few strings. She had recreated Rue’s short tune in to a full melodic song. When she finished every person in the crowd was silent again, digesting the heartache, then, all at once, they exploded, filling the room with noisy applause and cries for more. I tear runs down my cheek as I realise Gianna is so much more than I thought. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gianna’s first appearance with Caesar, when she mounts the stage this time the crowd goes crazy at once. Peeta told me she was doing a proper performance this time, rather than an interview. I have to say, I was almost as excited as everybody else, despite the little nugget of despair in my stomach. It would be easy to place a bad lyric that would sit well with Snow. Catching his attention is the last thing I want, even his eyes are already on me.

“Welcome back Gianna!” Caesar patted Gianna’s shoulder and suddenly looked curious, “Is there a last name too? Or maybe the name of a young gentleman you’d like to steal?”.

“Its Gianna Abernathy-” Gianna’s eyes widened and faced paled suddenly as she realised what she had said, but she picks things up just as quickly, “ Its an honour to-to be named after someone so great isn’t it!”.

“Yes, of course! I think I speak for everyone when I say I’m dying to hear your latest song!”

Caesar left Gianna to the stage with her guitar and a mic. The recordings she had made earlier played over some speakers, going along with her guitar and I can slightly remember it. Maybe from the days, she played upstairs? Her music always seemed to drift through Victors village. It soothed me now, reminding me of semi peaceful afternoons.

Gianna sings an upbeat song that turns sad, it tells the story of happiness that can’t be, the pressure of peoples shoulders, leaving the ones you treasure and what could be overruling the government. When she finished, Gianna bursts into tears and shrieks:

“Why do you let them do this!? It’s your fault that our star-crossed lovers will NEVER have a happy life, it’s your fault that all your beloved victors are going to die! You say you will miss them, but why are you letting them go in the first place?” Gianna continues to scream and scream to the horror of the audience. Was this apart of the plan all along? To get the attention of the crowd so she could speak her mind, knowing they won’t listen?

Peacemakers rush to the stage and try to pull Gianna away, I watch, frozen in my place, as she thrashes and fights, still screaming at the Capitol. She manages to bash one peacekeeper in the head with surprising strength, drawing blood, before the other three manage to kill her with their battens, dragging her lifeless body off the stage as Caesar tries to distract the crowd.

Once of the stage, the peacekeepers try to take her body away, but Haymitch arrives pushing the, back. I’d never seen him cry before, but I didn’t think the first time would be so hysterical. He crouched over Gianna’s body, broken. A peacekeeper tries to push him away to but Haymitch swings and gets the peacekeepers jaw. Peeta tries to stop Haymitch but he was to upset to listen, bashing, yelling and crying. How are any of the victors going to do their interviews after this?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Capitol was destroyed there were lots of funerals. It pained me to attend Prims, it made things feel ever so final. When things started to calm down, family members buried and living ones trying to take back their lives, I didn’t expect to have to attend another funeral anytime soon. However, Peeta suggested we had one for Gianna, even if her body had been disposed of by the Capitol. Surprisingly, lots of people attended. Haymitch, for once, wasn’t drunk and watched the proceedings with an unreadable face. Peeta entwined his fingers with mine and the sun made a special appearance. 

Instead of a casket, we buried her other guitar, with some of her music sheets. Until now, Haymitch had refused to go into Gianna’s room, but when we did go inside we found her tape recorder. On it was daily updates on things she had done and small inserts of music lyrics she wanted to use or a poem here and there. She talked about regrets, dreams, hopes. She was a such a poetic person, I realise, and it was like having a slice of her thoughts, trying to digest their meaning. Haymitch carried the recorder like a lucky charm in his pocket and refused to bury it. It was his piece of her. 

As we left I faintly heard Haymitch say, “Sleep well darling, and tell your rotten mother I said hi”.


End file.
